1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of inflatable structures. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an inflatable sealed air support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cold-air inflatable structures are often used in for entertainment purposes, particularly for children's activities. An inflatable blower is used to maintain inflation in the cold-air inflatable structure, which typically has unsealed seams. The constant flow of air into the inflatable structure maintains the inflated state of the structure.
Due to the construction of cold-air inflatable structures, raised portions of cold-air inflatable structures typically cannot support substantial weight, such as the weight of a person. The application of any substantial force typically results in the deflation of the cold-air inflatable structure.
Although a base of a cold-air inflatable structure may be constructed to support substantial weight, such as the weight of a person, cold-air inflatable structures typically do not have raised portions which are capable of handling the application of force. This nature of the cold-air inflatable structure limits the versatility of cold-air inflatable structures.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for an inflatable sealed air support device to provide weight-bearing support structures in cold-air inflatable structure.